


Aster

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Felannie Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Felannie Week 2019, Fluff, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Retread of their A+ support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Day 1 of Felannie Week 2019, prompt: Flower.Felix decides to grow some flowers for a certain someone in secret.





	Aster

Felix hummed a familiar tune as he entered the library. He looked around, the young man sighed in relief as he walked over to a certain section of the room to grab a book that had caught his eye earlier in the week. Snagging it off the shelf, he turned the book to its front and eyed its cover page, reading:  
  
“Flowers and The Meanings Behind Them”  
  
An aptly named book that held a large collection of known flowers throughout Fodlan and the world and what special meaning each one possessed, as if existing only for solving his current predicament. The raven-haired young man started to flick through the book’s various pages, skimming through the various pages and various colourful flowers that at one point, Felix would scoffed and rolled his eyes at, and picked out something more worth his time; which would have literally been anything- the history of Fodlan, the relics, swordsmanship techniques, magic, even one of those ridiculous stories of knighthood Ashe seemed to treasure so much to the point of forcing Felix to read it.  
  
A book that, despite digging up old feelings, he enjoyed reading, not that he’d ever admit that to Ashe.  
  
But of course, due to various circumstances involving a certain Blue Lions girl, Felix became riveted as he searched through the book, for the perfect flower to plant in his little claimed corner of the greenhouse, one that he could grow just for her. Some had definitely caught his eye such as roses, tulips and lavender, but there were a few select standouts in Felix’s mind. Felix’s eyes scanned over one particular flower by the name of ‘Aster’. The first thing Felix noticed about it was the almost commanding presence the flower gave off with it’s bright and vibrant blooms providing a large splash of colour to the garden pictured within the book.  
  
With Felix’s mind filled with such thoughts, his head could not help but circle back around to the girl whose songs had held him like a captive ever since his ears were graced with the sound of her voice five years ago. Annette, Felix concluded, was much like an Aster flower in many ways. Not only was she beautiful, but she held a commanding presence, not just off the battlefield, where his thoughts would often wonder to her ‘silly’ impromptu songs and dances, but on the battlefield too.  
  
Her natural born ability to utilise authority shone through every battle, leading a skilled battalion of mages under her command. In spite of her small stature, she was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her ability to wield magic, something Felix respected immensely. He always considered himself a lone wolf of sorts, not willing to follow anyone’s orders barring Professor Byleth’s, if only out of respect for her ability with a sword and to turn Dimitri into fumbling mess with presence alone.  
  
Or used to be able to, at least  
  
And yet, for some reason, the idea studying and learning the ins and outs of dark magic with Annette, to watch on and even follow her lead as and adjutant in battle had appealed to him more than he liked to admit.  
  
Felix’s mind couldn’t help but wonder to things outside of the battlefield as well. Annette was bright and vibrant in her personality, her shine Felix came to admire; the mere thought of her singing her songs about crumbs and yums and any song she could conjure up brightened his often mundane and boring days, especially in the aftermath of a long and arduous mission.  
  
Felix fiddled with the corner of the page in deep thought. “Maybe… maybe she’d like these,” Felix mumbled, a small blush forming on his face at the thought of a smiling Annette wearing an Aster flower behind her ear, an unsuspecting smile having already crept up on his face.  
  
“Oh? Felix?” Felix had jolted out of his daze upon hearing the voice, the book closed shut before locking eyes with his silver haired comrade in arms, Ashe.  
  
“Ashe. Are you after something here?”  
  
“Uh, y-yes, I am,” Ashe mumbled, a small blush forming on his face. “I’m after a book.”  
  
“Obviously,” Felix deadpanned.  
  
“R-right,” Ashe said, clearing his throat. “I’m after a book about flowers.”  
  
Felix raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Whatever for?”  
  
“Oh, well,” Ashe trailed off before sighing. “To keep a long story short, I want import a certain flower seed into Fodlan, but I’m not sure if I can grow them in the greenhouse. So I need to find out if the conditions for their full bloom are possible before I ask one of the merchants to import them.”  
  
“Import them? From where?”  
  
Ashe’s face flushed red, his eyes looking away from Felix’s. “…From Brigid.”  
  
Felix blinked, slowly putting the pieces together, Ashe’s eyes widening in surprise after Felix handed him the same book he was looking for.  
  
“Good luck, Ashe,” Felix said with little interest before walking out of the library as quickly as possible.  
  
Ashe tried to call out to him, but cut himself off when Felix disappeared from his peripheral vision. “I wonder why he was reading this book of all things?” Ashe asked to no one in particular, a certain page with a folded corner catching his attention. Opening the page, and reading what had been bookmarked, Ashe cocked his head to the side, curious as to why he had taken a special interest in the Aster, of all flowers.  
  
“I wonder what’s going on…”

* * *

Weeks had passed by. Within that time, Felix found the small plot of the greenhouse that he claimed, and planted the seeds himself. In taking care of his flowers in secret as best he could, Felix began going as far as to take over other people’s turns for cleaning out the greenhouse, so long as it mean he would be able to grow his flowers in private.  
  
Thanks to the Pegasus blessings he had purchased from one of the Monastery’s greenhouse caretakers, the flowers bloomed faster than he had expected, growing to be 10 flowers strong.  
  
“Enough to make a bouquet,” Felix mumbled, tapping his chin in thought. Felix steeled himself. Tomorrow he would pick out a couple of flowers to make a bouquet, and ask Annette to meet him in the Goddess Tower the night after- where he would confess to her all manner of feelings he had been bottling up for years.  
  
On paper it was a solid plan, had Annette, the one he would confess to, already working away in the greenhouse in the early hours of the morning. Felix inwardly cursed upon entering the greenhouse and spotting her.  
  
“Dammit… why now?”  
  
As if on cue Annette spun on her heels and spotted Felix’s meagre attempt to hide away from her.  
  
“…Felix? What are you hiding there for?”  
  
Felix sighed and turned back, marching towards Annette. “I’m not hiding,” he mumbles under his breath, Annette still picking up on his low voice.  
  
“No? Then what are you here for? I bet you don’t even have a real reason, do you?”  
  
Felix bit his tongue, trying his best to muster up an excuse.  
  
“…No I don’t.”  
  
_Nice one_, Felix chided himself.  
  
Annette blinked in confusion. “Then, why…?”  
  
_Oh to hell with it! Just go for it! _A voice screamed in the back of his head; one he couldn’t help but listen to.  
  
“Because… of you,” Felix admitted, Annette flinching in surprise.  
  
“W-what? What’s that supposed to mean…?”  
  
Felix sighed. “I want you to sing for me,” he said bluntly. “I hear your voice when I’m asleep or I’m in battle, it’s like I’m your… captive.”  
  
Annette’s face flushed two shades of red in a matter of seconds. “M-my captive?” she squeaked. “What are you trying to say? Oh my, now I’m feeling really flustered all of a sudden…”  
  
Felix’s face turned visibly aggravated, though not directed at her. “Look I just… I just can’t help it! Ugh, I don’t know what I’m saying, just forget I said anything,” Felix stammered out, feeling his cheeks turn red.  
  
“Felix? Are you… blushing?” she cheekily asked Felix.  
  
“What? I don’t know- shut up, I’m not blushing!” he shot back, looking away from her.  
  
“Um…”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
Felix eyed his Aster flowers in full bloom as a blanket of awkward air settled in on the greenhouse.  
  
“Well,” Annette began. “If you really feel like that, I suppose I can sing for you… sometimes. Y’know, if you like that sort of thing.”  
  
“Oh?” Felix’s head started to go haywire upon hearing her last sentence. “I gotta go, bye…”  
  
“H-Hey wait! Do you want me to sing for you or not?”  
  
“Uh, yes! Yes I do!” he stammered out like he was Ashe talking to the boar for the first time.  
  
“Well, what do you want me to sing? Bears, swamp beasties, boxes or dungeon?”  
  
Felix cleared his throat. “I’d like to hear all of them. Starting with the library song, in full. If you don’t mind that is… Sing for me, please, Annette?”  
  
The redhead’s cheeks turned red. “Well, I suppose, just this once since you asked so nicely.” The Redhead found a nearby spot and sat down, motion for Felix to sit next to her. Following her lead, he sat down; the spot conveniently placed right next to the Aster flowers. Annette began to sing, going through all of the songs Felix had become so strongly attached to, a small smile never leaving his face for the entirety of the time she sung to him. Eventually, when she finished with her crumbs and yums song, she sighed, clearing her throat that had been worked from all the singing she did.  
  
Felix looked away from her and to the garden and reached out for one of the Aster flowers.  
  
“Ah, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Annette spoke up, Felix putting his arm down quickly. “Do you know who grew those flowers next to you?” she said pointing to the Aster flowers. “I know what they are- they’re Asters, symbolising love and patience, and they’re definitely recent ones…”  
  
_It’s now or never, _Felix said internally, trying his best to calm himself.  
  
Reaching over to one of the Aster flowers, he plucked on from out of the soil, Annette looking at him in alarm. “F-Felix! You can’t just do that! What if someone was growing those to give to someone! That’s just rude…”  
  
Felix turned his head and looked at her. Leaning in, he effortlessly put the flower behind her ear, the purple flower standing out against her bright hair, yet looked like it belonged all the same.  
  
“F-Felix? What are you doing?” she asked him before having an epiphany. “Oh my, did you…?”  
  
In her moment of weakness, and while he has leaned in towards her, he tugged on her small shawl, bringing her closer to him, as she pressed his mouth against her. Annette froze in place, her body in a state of pure shock. Once he released her, he looked her in the eye.  
  
“I grew them for you. I figured… I figured they’d look great on you,” Felix whispered. In a moment of panic, Felix stood on his feet and began to retreat from the greenhouse. Annette was just as quick, pulling on his arm to stop him.  
  
“Felix, wait! I have something for you too!”  
  
Felix stopped in his tracks, watching Annette pluck out a flower form the other side of the garden where his were: a beautiful white flower that would look perfect on Annette. Instead Annette looked at him, holding up the flower.  
  
“May I?”  
  
Felix silently obliged, feeling Annette place the flower behind his right ear. Once Annette stopped fiddling with it, he touched the flower behind his ear.  
  
“What is…?”  
  
“It’s a Gardenia. Petra explained to me what it meant after I saw a bouquet in her room that Ashe gave her. It’s a flower from Brigid that symbolises secret love, joy, sweet love and good luck,” she smiled pulling Felix down into another kiss.  
  
“I think it’s safe to say-” Annette began, before being silenced by Felix’s finger against her lips.  
  
“No talk. Just action,” he muttered breathlessly, leaning his lips down towards hers again.  
  
And Annette was more than happy to take him up on that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Felannie week 2019... which is only about 2 days late x_x
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy these fics. I've lost all motivation to finish 'Overtaken' so hopefully you can enjoy these instead. Have a good one!
> 
> P.S: Friendly reminder that comments are fuel!


End file.
